1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to table and chair combinations. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a portable table and seating combination.
2. Background:
There exists on the market many portable tables and folding chairs, stools, and backrests. Each of the above listed products utilizes a variety of methods for folding into a compact size for transportation and storage. A common deficiency of each occurs when an individual wishes to use the products in combination. The common deficiency is the inconvenience in making multiple trips to a storage space or auto when trying to set up the table and seating for use.
In lieu of portable table and portable seating arrangements, some individuals have opted to use a useful area on a top surface or lid of a portable cooler as a table top or seat. There also exists on the market many portable coolers, some with wheels, some with handles, and some which can be useful as a makeshift table or seat. A problem with using the lid of existing coolers as a table is the inconvenience of having to remove oneself, or items placed on the lid, to gain access the contents inside of the cooler.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in devices and methods for portable table and seating combinations, and it is to these challenges and needs that the present invention is directed.